


The New Hope

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Kíli, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Uncle Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: A healthy baby boy is born to the Princess of Durin’s Folk.Thorin is an uncle again, and he plans to do everything he can to keep what is left of his family safe and happy.





	The New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few people requesting this fic :)
> 
> I hope it’s enjoyable for everyone!

Thorin had been awake for every one of the fourteen long hours it had taken to get them to this point.

Granted, his suffering was no comparison to his sister’s. 

Dis had labored hard throughout the night and now as the dawn set upon the snowy cliffs off the Blue Mountains, it seemed that the baby was finally ready to be born.

“Kassie!” Oin called to his sister-in-law, who had been assisting with Dis’s labor alongside him and Thorin. “Bring me a towel, luv. She’s near to poppin’.” 

“Hold on just a wee bit longer, mi’lady.” Kassaelyn spoke to Dis as she came to pass a few clean towels to Oin. 

Poor Dis was exhausted and in terrible pain as she laid in her bed, covered in sweat, her face red and hot with her efforts, and her breathing heavy and desperate. 

“Thorin...” She whined at her brother, whose hands she still clung tightly to. 

“It’s almost finished with.” The prince assured his little sister, sitting on the very edge of the mattress and helping to hold the tired princess upright against the pillows. “Now just think of how thrilled Fili will be to meet his brother.”

Dis squeezed her brother’s hands tighter and shut her eyes against the pain when she felt a contraction starting to build. “I can’t! I can’t!” She began to cry.

“Push, lass!” Oin told her, preparing himself to catch the newborn when it finally entered the world.

“There’s the wee one’s head, mi’lady.” Kassaelyn encouraged the laboring mother. 

“Aye.” Oin confirmed. “Dark hair like his mother.” 

Dis let out a scream and began to pant then as the baby’s head was crowning. “Thorin! Thorin make it stop! Get him out!” 

“He’s coming, love.” Thorin assured his sister, holding her tight as she started to push again. “I can see him. Push, Dis. That’s it. Keep going. Just like that...”

Dis’s face began to turn an angry shade of purple as she forced herself to keep pushing and suddenly she let out a terrible swear in Khuzdul. 

“Ye’ve done well, lassie.” Oin assured the princess, attempting to hide the chuckle that escaped him. “One more should do it.”

Thorin kissed his sister’s sweaty forehead and kept a tight hold on both of her hands. “Come on.” He encouraged her. “One last time.”

The princess nodded weakly and sat up again to give one final push, crying out as her child slipped from her body completely and out into Oin’s hands, already screaming.

“Here we are!” Oin exclaimed as the tiny dwarfling was delivered. “A healthy little lad! And a fine set a’ pipes he’s got!”

Thorin kissed his sister’s cheek and slowly let her hands go. “You did it.” He assured her. “It’s done. He’s perfect.” 

Dis began to weep as Thorin moved to claim the great honor of cutting the baby’s cord. 

“His father would have no other take his place but you, Thorin.” Oin spoke to the dwarf prince as the very proud uncle took the clippers from the healer’s hands and carefully snipped the umbilical cord that bound the baby to his mother.

“Thorin...” Dis beckoned weakly to her elder brother. “Bring him to me...”

Thorin nodded and held out his arms so that Kassaelyn would place the dwarfling into them once she’d cleaned him up a bit and swaddled him. 

The baby still wailed in protest as he was passed to his uncle and Thorin smiled brightly and kissed his little nose. “You’ll wake the entire mountain, dear nephew.” He whispered softly to the baby as he brought him over to his mother, who was eagerly waiting to hold him.

“Oh my sweet little dwarfling...” Dis began to weep. “You have your father’s eyes...”

Thorin stood close to the bed, looking over his shoulder again to Oin, who was busying himself with cleaning up the soiled linens. “Someone should go and fetch Balin.” He said to his cousin. “Tell him to bring Fili.”

Oin nodded and looked to his brother’s wife. “Go an’ get them both, Kassie.” He told her. “I’ll finish with the cleanin’.” 

Kassaelyn nodded and hurried from the room.

“Oh, Thorin, look at him.” Dis continued to sob as she held her precious newborn close against her breast. “He’s beautiful...”

“Aye.” Thorin agreed, looking down at his tiny nephew, who was finally beginning to calm down. “What will you call him?” He asked Dis then.

“Kili.” The weary princess answered. “Vili and I had talked of names before...well...Kili was his favorite.” 

Thorin nodded and pressed another soft kiss to his sister’s forehead. “He would be proud of you both.” He assured her. 

Dis nodded and sniffled as she looked up to her brother then. “They deserve their father.” She said, her lip quivering. “Kili and Fili. They needed him...”

“Don’t fret.” Thorin pleaded with her, reaching to gently wipe her tears away with a cool, damp rag. “I’ll do what I can in his stead. I promise.”


End file.
